Saito Rei
by JaneDoeW2B
Summary: ShiroXOC A new girl transfers to Karakura High. Just a little fic I did


"Hello, my name is Saito Rei. Please take care of me," said the new transfer student, politely bowing. She had shoulder length brown hair and beautiful ice blue eyes. The sensei looked at her, smiled and pointed her in the direction of an empty chair next to a petite girl with black hair, "You can sit next to Kuchiki-san." Rei respectfully bowed again and walked to the vacant chair. As she sat, Kuchiki turned and spoke, "Please to meet you. You can call me Rukia." Rei smiled shyly, "Ru-Rukia-san." Rukia laughed and the sensei began the first lesson of the first day.

The bell sounded for lunch. As Rei was about to grab for her bento box, Rukia came over, "Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and me?" Rei blushed timidly and nodded. Rukia laughed then asked a question out of the blue, "How tall are you by chance?" She looked at her with a weird look and replied, "I think about 128cm." Rukia laughed in victory while Rei grabbed her bento, still a little confused about the strange question. Rukia let her, then grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her through the school and emerged on the roof. She pushed Rei down with her on Rei's left and an orange hair girl, who was gifted in the chest department, on Rei's right. Clearing her throat, Rukia announced, "Since Rei doesn't know anyone, other then me, we are going around the circle for introductions." Rukia pointed at the girl to Rei's right. She smiled, "I'm Inoue Orihime. Just call me Orihime." Rei nodded then looked at the man next to Orihime who began to talk. He, too, had orange hair, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Next to him was a tall, dark skinned man, "Please to meet you. I'm Sado Yasutora. Call me Sado." The introduction continued from there. Next to Sado was a guy by the name of Asano Keigo, who was just a little too friendly. Then there was Kojima Mizuiro, who likes older women. Ichigo laughed at Mizuiro's comment, "That's Kojima for you. Don't worry, Saito-san, you're safe."

Rukia jumped when her phone went off. Ichigo looked at her with worry on his face and asked, "Where?" Eyes wide, Rukia replied, "Here." The water tower next to them busted open. Rei, in wonder, looked back and saw a strange monster. She screamed in fear. Ichigo came through, but not in the school uniform he was wearing a few seconds ago, but a black kimono and hakama. He also had a huge sword. In one slash to the monster's head, it was gone. Rei just stared wide eye at the place the monster appeared and disappeared, then she fainted.

_ It was nothing, but black. A high pitched roar followed by the clashing of swords made it's way through the eternal darkness. Then Rei heard her own voice, "Fukutaicho, get these rookies out of my way!" What seemed to be a young boy's voice replied, "Right away, Saito-taicho!" The sound of scrabbling feet and someone yelling to get moving reached her mind's ear. Her voice came again, but this time it was with sheer force, "Bankai!"_

Rei awoke in confusion. "What was that? It seemed so real," she whispered to herself without realizing someone else was in the same room as her. She looked and saw a young boy with spiky white hair and gorgeous teal colored eyes. Rei asked him, "What happened?" "You fainted on the roof during lunch. You're in the school infirmary now. Sado-san brought you here," he said. She looked at him with curiosity and asked, "What is an elementary student doing in a high school infirmary?" He shot up and ran straight to Rei in anger, "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou! I am in the tenth grade!" In shock, Rei quickly stood up, bowed deeply, and said in panic, "I'm very sorry, Hitsugaya-san! I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering what you were doing in here." He sighed sadly, "So you really don't remember, Saito-taicho?" At those words, Rei remembered her dream. Right away, Saito-taicho! "Someone…someone called me that. Just like you did now," she looked at Toushirou and was trying to remember when Rukia came in. She smiled, "You're finally awake, eh?" Rei snapped out of her trance and smiled back at her and nodded. Rei looked back at Toushirou. The expression on his face was full of pain and sorrow. She turned back to Rukia, "Could I be left alone? I feel better, but I'm still pretty dizzy." She nodded and walked out motioning Toushirou to follow suit. He looked at Rei one last time and walked past the threshold, closing the door behind him. Lying back down, Rei whispered to herself, "Hitsugaya Toushirou." Then she fell asleep once more.

_ In an old style Japanese house, Rei stood in a black kimono and hakama, tied with a white obi. She also wore haori with the symbol for ten on the back and in her hair was a beautifully colored flower comb. She stood in front of a mirror and sighed. "Fukutaicho, come here for a minute! I want your opinion," she yelled into the other room. The same young boy's voice emerged from the room, "What do you want, Woman? I'm trying to do the work that you seemed to have neglected." Rei walked into the room and smiled at a young boy with his nose pressed against a piece of paper, "How do I look?" He looked up and replied, "Beautiful as always, Rei." He started at her with familar teal eyes._

Rei shot up, soaked with sweat, in shock. Saito Rei remembered! She remembered her forgotten life as a Shinigami. She remembered her being the taicho of the tenth Gotei squad. She also remembered a man that she can't believe she forgot. He loved her for her, no matter what happened.

"I have to go find him," Rei said determinedly and shot out of bed. She ran through the school as fast as she could, going from classroom to classroom. Finally coming to her classroom, she slammed the door open only to come face to face with Ichigo. Rei opened her mouth and asked, "Where is Hitsugaya?" Completely confused, Ichigo asked Rukia and Orihime if they saw him. "I saw him heading to the roof. He lookd pretty down," came a voice that she didn't reconzied and didn't try to. She left, yelling back a thanks.

She ran as fast as she could through the school and then faster. She flew up the stairs and on the final stretch, she tripped through the door and fell on her knees as she emerged on the roof. "Saito-san," came a clam and depressing voice. She looked up to find the man she gave her heart to all those years ago.  
"Toushirou," Rei rose and stumble to him, but she started to fall. She was ready for the impacted, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself being held against Toushirou's chest. Rei blush, "If my memory serves me right, I've always been this clumsy. Right, Fukutaicho?" Toushirou was shocked. "I told you this before but," Rei blushed and continued, "I really love you." Toushirou smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, Rei."


End file.
